Secrets, regrets, and so much more
by musicchick54
Summary: It had been six years since Sam had first moved to L.A, it had been four years since she had last been to Seattle, and now she and Cat are taking of a little girl named Maya who looks surprisingly like someone she left behind in Seattle. Secrets are reviled, regrets are admitted, and much more happens in between. Story should be better summary. Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, So this is my first Sam and Cat fic. And just to let you know while I have a general idea of whats going to happen, I'm not 100% sure yet, so if it gets kinda of rough in the middle. No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been six years since Sam had saved Cat from the garbage truck, six years since they had become roommates, six years since they had started a babysitting business, and six years since Sam and Cat and became best friends. In six years, so much had changed. In six years they had both finished high school, and their business had reached its peak and was now slowly but surely falling. Dice had moved to Florida for collage, but the two girls didn't really need him for the business to flourish. (In retrospect they started going downhill shortly after he left.)

Cat defiantly had it harder between the two girls. Her nona had passed away a couple years ago, her brother had been permanently locked away in an institution for the mentally trouble, and was rarely allowed visitors, her parents had never returned from this trip, but she didn't know where or why and she caught her (ex)-boyfriend in bed with another girl. No one would have ever thought that, dorky, nerdy, geeky, loveable, trust worthy, dependable Robbie would ever cheat on the girl he was fawning over for most of his high school career. Cat was planning on breaking up with him soon anyway for a reason she wouldn't even tell Sam, but this just made it that much easier, despite how heartbroken she was. She had ditched her childish pink look for a more mature look, her closet now full of dark jeans and light coloured t-shirts, with an overall more mature style and a grown up personality to go with it.

Sam, on the other hand had nothing too drastic happen to her over the years. Sure she had lost contact with her old life in Seattle, but she was happy with her new life in L.A. Over the years Sam had become a responsible adult who never got in trouble with the law and actually cared about doing well in life, despite still being the hot headed, 'don't mess with me' person she always was. In the six years she was here she had only gone back to Seattle once and that was the day Carly got back from Italy. It had been a little over three years from the day Carly had left and it was on that day Sam had realized how much everyone had changed in those three short years and how she didn't really know any of them anymore to say the night was awkward would be an understatement. She left as soon as the party was over eager to return to the life she was now used to.

* * *

"Did we get any calls today?" Sam asked as she walked in the apartment door, just coming back from shopping.

"Yep. We're watching the Lopez's twins Friday 4:30-8:30 pm and we need to pick them up and we have the Parker's son next Thursday 10:00 am-4:00 pm" Cat replied

"Great. So what did you get up to today?" Sam asked sitting down on the couch

"Not much, but Robbie called again today" Cat admitted to her as she sat down next to her

"And?"

"And he tried to ask me to get back together with him... Again! I don't get it. I mean he was the one who cheated on me, he was the one who was constantly getting mad at me for not 'putting out' as much as her would like. Why does he want me back so badly!?" Cat cried visibly upset

"Well sometimes people don't know what they have and how great it is until it's gone" Sam said leaning over to give Cat a hug

"Thanks Sam" Cat said gladly accepting the hug. They stayed in each other's arms for a few moments before Cat finally broke the hug

"Well I order a pizza about 30 minutes ago I should go pick it up now" Cat said standing up and fetching her purse. "Be back in 20" she said before leaving.

'_I guess I'll go take a shower' _Sam thought to herself just after Cat left. Just as Sam got into the shower and turned the water on the phone rang.

"_Hi, this is Sam and Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service. Sorry we missed you, but if you need us to babysit just leave your name, number, as well as time and dates of when you would need us to babysit and we'll call you back as soon as we can, Thanks!" _ said the answering machine in Cat's overly perky voice.

"Um…hi. I just moved to L.A and I was wondering if you could watch my daughter Maya next Monday basically from 9:00 am to 4:00 pm. Thanks. Um you can reach me at 323-241-3706, my name is Freddie Benson. Thanks… um bye"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I plan on updating at least once a week, but don't hold me to that. Also I'm going to be working on two other stories at the same time as this one so I'll be updating based on what stories got the most reviews, so basically more reviews=faster updates. So please review if you like it. Or if you hate it. I just want to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm so happy you guys liked the first the chapter. For the record this is more of a filler chapter and the real drama will start next chapter, but I hope you still like it. Also big authors note at the end of this chapter so stick around until the end. No copy right infridgement intented. Enjoy**

* * *

"Sam, could you go to the store, we have Maya coming in an hour and we don't have many kid friendly snacks" Cat explained with still looking through the kitchen to see what they might have.

"Wait, whose Maya?" Sam asked curiously, as she had never heard of this Maya girl before

"Didn't I tell you; last week we got a call from a guy named Eddie or something like that asking if we could watch his daughter"

"No, you never told me that" Sam replied, mildly annoyed. This is one thing that had never changed about Cat, she was still slightly absent minded.

"Opps, sorry. But could you please go pick up some snacks, all we have are crackers and a few vegetables, could you please go pick something up." Cat begged

"Fine" Sam sad in a sigh, grabbing her keys and heading out to the store.

Once Sam had gotten to the store she grabbed a shopping cart and started going up and down the aisles trying to find good snack food for kids as well as stuff she and Cat would snack on when they were home alone. She currently had a lot of cookies and chips, as well as different types of juice and pop.

It was just after 9:00 when Sam got a text from Cat saying Maya was there. Sam took his as her hint to get back to the apartment. She was just heading to check out when her cart bumped into someone else's

"Watch were you're going you arrogant…Robbie?" Sam couldn't believe it. It was the man responsible for ruining an entire two years of her best friend's life's but now was as obsessed with Cat as a heroin addict trying to get its fix. Until the whole mess with Robbie cheating on Cat and then never leaving her alone, she and Robbie were pretty good friends. They had more in common than they expected, like how the both like working on cars and other automobiles and how they both (at the time) had no clue where they're life was going, and just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Hi Sam, how's it going?" Robbie said, breaking Sam from her deep place of thought.

"It's been good. And you?" Sam asked, somewhat caring about his response

"It's been good, it's been good" He said

"That's…good." Same said. The tension was so thick at this moment you would need a hammer and chisel to make anything out of it.

"Well I need to get going, Cat's waiti…" Sam said trying to get out of there before it could get anymore awkward. But she knew as soon as she said Cat's name she made a bad choice

"Cat?" Robbie said interrupting

"Yeah, she's waiting back the apartment with the kid we're watching today so I…" Sam tried to explain before getting cut off again

"How's she doing, has she been getting my calls?" He eagerly asked

"She's getting better, but she still goes to see her therapist once week, you really hurt her Robbie, she hasn't been the same since that night"

"I know and you have no idea how bad I feel, or how sorry I am. And believe me, there was a reason behind what I did, and if I could tell you, trust me I would"

"And why can't you tell me this reason that would make it seem alright?"

"I…I just can't"

"Whatever Robbie" and with that she stormed off.

"Great, you're back!" Cat exclaimed as Sam walked through the door. "Here come meet Maya"

"Hi" Maya said in a perky voice that reminded her of …_"no, this girl can't be related to her, all 3 year olds speak in that voice" _Sam thought to herself

"Hi Maya, I'm Sam" Sam said in a calm, sweet voice

"My daddy knows a girl named Sam, do you know my daddy?" Maya asked excitedly

"Probably not, but hey now you know a girl named Sam too"

"Yay, now me and daddy are the same"

For the most of the day Cat was playing with Maya, with Sam sitting on the couch the watching the two girls play. Sam couldn't help but notice how similar Maya was to two people she had left behind. Whether it was the fact there was an uncanny resemblance or the things she would say and do, but Sam just couldn't bring herself to believe it.

_Ding-Dong_

Cat checked the time and realized that it must be someone picking up Maya. So she went to go open the door.

"DADDY!" Maya yelled with glee

"Princess" her dad yelled back

Sam looked over at the door and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her instinct was at least partly right

"Fred…Freddie"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, but like I said it's really more of a filler. What do you guy's think Robbie's secret is? I don't think you'll guess it, but you might. Anyway time for that big authors note. I'm having a contest. **

**You see I'm trying to start another story and I know what I want to do with the story and how it's going to end, but I can't think how I'll start it. **

**SO this is were you guys come in. All you need to do is come up with an idea based of the summary I'll give below for a first chapter only. Then send me the idea as well as 1-3 sentences that you think of for the chapter. only criteria is that it needs to take place at the start of the school year. I will then read through all the ideas and pick the winner. **

**The winner will have their idea used, as well as the sentences you send in used, full credit given and the winner will get to create a character, telling me everything you want in that character, and it will be an active character in the story, and I will use everything you give the character in the story no matter how wild it is. So just to recap winner will get their idea used and work used, full credit , as well as an active fully developed character. Ideas are due by 11:59 pst July 19th. so get thinking everybody.**

**Summary: She said this was going to be her year, everything was going to go right. She was going to get good grades, actually have friends, get out of her shell and try something new, and just forget about all the problems going on in her life, but then she met him and that all changed. Cat Valentine knew for a fact that once she laid her eyes on Beck Oliver her life would never be the same.**

**So that is the summary, but if you need more information or if anything isn't clear then please dont be afraid to contact me. And as you can tell it's a victorious fic, and yes the main pair is Cat and Beck. But let it be known I'm a huge Cabbie shipper, it's just what I want to do is going to work better with Beck. Also, I'm posting this same note on my other story. So please help me out guys, it's going to be worth is!**


End file.
